Army love
by Blueangel94424
Summary: Mario is now a General of the war vs the Koopas and a new Rookie aka Luigi is Mario's lost childhood friend. When Mario finds out he has feelings but Mario doesn't know that Luigi loves him as well. Luigi is then captured for ransom and Mario shows how much he loves Luigi.
1. Chapter 1

('Rookie' Luigi's POV)

I'm a little scared I just joined the army I don't know anyone or anything. But when I was a kid there was a boy named Mario I liked him more than a brother he was always there for me. Then I heard a loud voice a red soldier came and told us to get into a strait line.

"Now soldiers we are in war with the koopas," he yelled. Then he saw me. "Well look who we have here a new guy. What's your name soldier!?" the red soldier yelled at me. "I'm Rookie Luigi, sir!" I told him. "Okay" he muttered to himself. " Now soldiers we're gonna run 2 miles, NOW NOW NOW! " Sir yes sir!" we all said as we ran outside for the 2-mile run.

For some reason he reminds me of my old childhood friend Mario. When Mario and I were kids I had to move away I remember Mario was crying when I saw him last. I miss him so much. After the mile run I found out that the red soldier was the General. I then went to ask him something.

(General Mario's POV)

The new Rookie reminds me so much of Luigi my childhood friend but he moved away I gave him a hug when he was about to go into the car I was so upset I cried."Hey General!?" I turned to see the new Rookie. "What do you want Rookie?" I asked him." I wanted to ask you something." He said. His green out fit and helmet was the same color as my childhood friend. "Fine what is it?" I ask in an annoyed tone. " I wanted to know your full name" I was in shock the only one who should now was my childhood friend. " I'm not gonna answer that." I said as I walked away. Then he stopped me "What the Grambi? Why do u want to know my full name?" I asked." Cause you remind me of my childhood friend Mario Anderson Mario." When he said my full name I light up and hugged him." Luigi I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried as he hugged me back. " It's okay Mario I'm always with you." He said. I then looked at him and he's grown a lot he's taller then me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room.

-(writer's notes)

Me: hope you like it^^

Mario: doubt it!

Luigi: I think it's cute*hugs me*

Mario: why? I don't!

Me: why?

Mario: cause I hate it!

Mr.L: *walks in* what you up to?

Me: Mario hates my story ;~;

Mr.L: Mario don't be mean to her!

Mario: Fine! sorry Alana

Me:*hugs Mario* its okay^^


	2. Chapter 2 the news of battle

(Rookie Luigi's POV)

I was so happy when I found out Mario was here I missed him so much as he dragged me to a room." Mario where are we?" I asked as he shut the door and pushed me onto the bed. "M-Mario?" I blushed as he sealed his lips with mine "I missed you Luigi~" he said." I missed you too," I said in a shy tone. Mario then got off of me and layed next to me." Mario?" I asked he then looked at me " yes Luigi?~" he asked back. "why'd you kiss me?" I blushed making Mario blush a bright red. "I don't know" he told me. "cause I love you and missed you" he said making me blush. I then hugged him as he blushed." L-Luigi?" he asked. " yes Mario?" I asked back. He then hugged back " Ti amo~~" I then blushed of what he had said to me. "as do I" I said snuggling him. Mario was blushing a lot and he then cuddled me and I smiled. I was happy to have him with me again I wanted him to be with me and help me. He made me feel safe.

(General Mario's POV)

I will do anything to protect Luigi. I want him to be safe and with me. I looked at the clock and it was time for the soldiers to go to bed. "Get to bed soldiers!" I yelled Luigi got up and was about to leave. " where are you going ,Luigi?" I asked. " You said it's time for us to go to bed Night" he said." Luigi wait!" I said as he stopped "yes Mario?" he asked. "how about you sleep with me tonight?" I asked he then walked over and layed down on the bed. I smiled as I saw him with me I then put the blanket over us and hugged him good night. "Night Luigi." I told him. " Night Mario." He said back.I then closed my eye and slept with Luigi. The next morning I saw Luigi snuggling up to me I smiled and hugged him he then woke up and looked at me. "morning Mario." He greeted me. "Morning to you to Luigi" I said back then we got out of bed and went to wake the rest of the soldiers up. "Wake up soldiers!" I yelled making some fall out of their beds. "Get ready! We're going to the battlefield today!" I said.

-(Writer's notes)

me: aww~*looks at Mario snuggling a Luigi doll*

Mario:*blushing* you saw nothing!

Luigi: R&R people!

Me: And enjoy the story^^


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch

Me: Yes new chapter!

Mario: whatever..

Mr.L: ***hits Mario on the back of the head***

Luigi: ***playing on my ds***

Me:*listening to Still waiting by Sums 41* please enjoy the story^^

Rookie Luigi's POV

"Wait what?" I said in shock looking at Mario. "We're going to the battlefield Luigi," Mario said. Why did I have to go in the battlefield? I just joined. "Since you're new Luigi you not going to this battle." Mario told me. "Okay." I replied Mario then smiled at me so I smiled back. I was in big relieved that I wasn't going to this battle. Later at lunch I ate with Mario we talk about what happened after I moved away. "Well that's sad." Mario said. "Yes it is." I replied Mario then hugged me and two girls that were soldiers saw Mario hugging me. "Mario?" the girl soldier in pink said. "What is it Peach?" Mario asked the pink female. "Are you cheating on me?" she said in a joking tone. "Peach I don't love you I never have," Mario said pulling me closer to him making me blush.

"Yes you do and you're taking me on a date!" Peach said as she stared at me like she was trying to set me on fire. Mario pulled me closer to protect me. "No! I'm-a-not!" He yelled at her.

General Mario's POV

I don't want Peach I want Luigi. Luigi has always bean there for me and I'm gonna be there for him.

"Peach just get outa here!" I snapped. "Fine.. But I will be back" She said giving Luigi the death glare. I felt Luigi tighten his grip on my jacket so I hugged him tighter. "It's okay Luigi I'm here.." I said in a calming voice. He then snuggled up to me making a lil bit of pink come on my cheeks. Luigi looked at me with his baby blue eyes I started to snuggle him it felt good being with him.

"Mario?" he asked. " Yes Luigi?" I asked still hugging him. "Your elbow is in my mashed potato." He answered. I looked at my elbow and saw gravy and potatoes on my elbow.

I blushed with embarrassment as Luigi giggled I took off my jacket showing a red short sleeve shirt under. Luigi then looked at me. "Here Luigi you can have mine." I said giving him my mashed potatoes. "Grazie Mario." He said hugging me.

Soldier Peach's POV

I couldn't believe that Mario would choose that stupid green rookie over me! I knew him longer… I think. I looked at them chatting with each other. "Hey Peach? You okay?" I looked to see a female soldier in orange it was me friend soldier Daisy. "No Mario is hanging with that green soldier." I said in an angry tone. "Oh! That's Mario's childhood friend Luigi." She said. Okay he knew Mario longer than I did but why can't Mario be with me. "I heard Luigi moved away when he and Mario were kids. Mario found out Luigi was here and he wants to spend time with him, Peach." She told me. "Oh okay." I said then I started eating my food.

Soldier Daisy's POV

Well I hope Peach gets that Mario want to spend time with Luigi. Peach is in love with Mario and she won't let anyone take Mario away from her. I was worried if Peach would hurt the new rookie he just got here yesterday.

I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her. " Peach?" I asked her then she looked at me. " Yes Daisy?" She said staring at me. "Just let Mario have some time with Luigi he might forget how much he cares and he'll come to you." I lied to her. " Yeah I guess your right." She said starting to eat her food again. I was happy she bought it. After lunch Mario made us all do push ups and Luigi was the first to finish the 20 push ups. Mario patted him on the back and when Peach finished Mario just walked away leaving Peach in shock and anger. She then walked over to me. "Why is Luigi getting the 'specile' treatment?" She asked. I just shrugged. " I don't know, Peach?" I told her. " Wel I think he likes him better than me," she said.

-(Writer's notes)

Me: *listening to Alice human sacriffice*

Luigi: nice^^

Me: Grazie^^

Mario: It was okay

Mr.L: I liked it

Me: Grazie.. oh we have a guest on the next chapter^^

Mr.M: hi guys^^

Mr.L: is it M?

Me: No

Mario: who is it?

Me: You'll find out

Luigi: awww come on!

Me: hope you enjoyed... R&R people^^


	4. Chapter 4 Worried

Me: YAY!

Mario: why?

M: when we gonna meet the guest?

L: yes when do we meet her or him

Cam: hi guys^^

Me: this my cousin Cameron :3

Rookie Luigi's POV

Mario and the other's had gone to war and I was very worried about Mario. Mario is like a brother to me I didn't want him to get harmed.

I looked at the clock and sighed. "I wonder if Mario's okay?" I said to myself.

General Mario's POV

I'm at the battlefield and thinking about Luigi I hope his okay. I got ready and fired my gun. After a long five hours the enemies retreated and we won. The soldiers and I went back to base when I got there I saw Luigi I was happy when I saw him safe and sound. I then hugged him and he hugged me back. "You okay Luigi?" I asked him. "yes I'm fine Mario." He told me. "good." I then grabbed his hand again and brought him to my room. "Get to bed soldiers!" I said to them. I brought Luigi into my bed and Luigi fell asleep right next to me.

It was a hard day to day I got shot in the leg and the arm but I was fine and I have my friend to be with me.

I then fell asleep with him in my arms.

-(writer's notes)

Me: I think its cute^^

L and M: Ditto

Cam: ***playing Minecraft***

Luigi: R&R people!

Me: Enjoy

Mario: or don't W

Me: ***crying***

L:*hugs me* Bad Mario

M: ***slaps Mario***

Mario: sorry…

Luigi: enjoy the story

L: and R&R


	5. writer needs help

I need help with the story if anyone has an idea tell me please!

good day^^


End file.
